Marisa Kirisame
|-|Windows= |-|PC-98= ] Summary Marisa Kirisame (霧雨　魔理沙) is an "ordinary" human magician and the secondary protagonist of the Touhou Project, who specializes in light and heat magic and currently resides in the Forest of Magic. Her motto is: "It ain't magic if it ain't flashy. Danmaku's all about firepower", and she has a compulsive mania for collecting things and is a notorious and proud thief. She has built herself up as a great magician and one of the strongest humans through nothing but hard work and dedication to her craft. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 3-A, likely Low 2-C | Low 2-C Name: Marisa Kirisame Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: At least in her Mid-Teens, likely in her 20's going by the games timeline Classification: Human Magician, Thief, Former Youkai Hunter, A Being made of Magic and Red Dream, An Ordinary Black Witch, The Strange Magician, The Human-Representative Magician, Horror! Magician of the School, High-Firepower and Star-Loving Magician, Magician Shivering in the Arctic Cold, The Forest of Magic's Moonshine, The Magician Passing By, Greedy Magician, Extremely Ordinary Magician, Excruciatingly Ordinary Magician Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Danmaku, Forcefield Creation (Can create forcefields and creates a barrier around her when stunned), Light Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Power Mimicry (Steals other peoples techniques), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with normal attacks), Summoning with Urban Legend, Precognition and Immortality (Type 5) with the Ultramarine Orb Elixir (Removes the impurity of death and allows the user to visually experience the immediate future, before reversing time), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by the true Moon, which can drive normal humans insane and potentially kill them) and Poisons (Naturally resists all the poisons in the Forest of Magic) Attack Potency: At least High Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ (Likely somewhat comparable to Reimu. Almost murdered Seiga by accident who as a hermit, should be able to create infinitely sized otherworlds like senkai) | Universe Level+ (Defeated Shinki and is comparable to Reimu) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Reimu. Can fly interstellar distances while fighting fairies in the Dream World) | Massively FTL+ (Can fly interstellar distances in Makai. Comparable to Reimu and Shinki) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least High Universal, likely Universal+ | Universal+ Durability: At least High Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ | Universe Level+ Stamina: Superhuman (Lives in the Forest of Magic, where the very air is poisonous, without problems) Range: At least tens of meters with regular Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at at least 36 meters), Planetary with Master Spark (Commented that her laser would "turn up a few heads on the Earth" when it was reflected by Yorihime on the Moon towards the Earth) to Interplanetary with Magic Space "Asteroid Belt" (Can pull away two large planets). Standard Equipment: Her broomstick, the Mini-Hakkero, a variety of potions including the Ultramine Orb Elixir. Intelligence: Marisa is an intelligent and skilled magician and an incredibly hard worker. She has considerable knowledge about mushrooms due to tasting them oftenly and being a magician primarily, and is skilled at copying the abilities of other magicians. She somehow built a telescope on her house. Hinted to be a math genius. Weaknesses: Her magic lacks versatility, and she lacks skill in close combat. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic: Marisa is self trained in magic, using exotic mushrooms as ingredients and her Mini-Hakkero as her power source. Her spells rely on power as opposed to finesse and take the theme of astronomical phenomena, most noteably stars. Marisa is knowledgeable on explosives and despite her best spiritual affinity being water, she prefers to rely on light and heat magic. Marisa's best-known spells are normally replicas of spells used by other characters that fit her tastes, and she has experimented with some to create improved versions. Skill Cards: *'Bosky Sweeper:' Marisa launches herself into the air with a magically enhanced sweep of her broom. *'Devildom Torch:' Throws a potion that explodes into flames. *'Grand Stardust:' Pulls out an explosive flask and throws it at the opponent. *'Green Spread:' Scatters a barrage of lasers that to form a sphere of magical energy to cover the opponent. *'Luminary Shot:' Shoots a bunch of small magical missiles from her fingers. *'Magical Waste-Recycling Bomb:' Throws a bouncing explosive. *'Meteonic Debris:' Fires a series of small, star-shaped magic missiles. *'Miasma Sweep:' Grabs onto her broom as it flies into the air. *'Narrow Spark:' Fires a piercing fowards laser. *'Radial Strike:' Fires bullets at her opponent, using her broom as a rifle. *'Stellar Missile:' Fires an explosive magic missile upwards. *'Strato Fraction:' Fires a series of star-shaped bullets into the sky which rain down everywhere. *'Sweep Aside:' Twirls her broom around and knocks the opponent away. *'Up Sweep:' Propelled by her broom, Marisa spins as she rises into the air. *'Witching Blast:' Uses her broom as a gun and fires a single, explosive bullet at the opponent. *'Witch Leyline:' Charges foward with a broom charged with magical energy. Spell Cards: *'Comet "Blazing Star":' Marisa flies off into the distance and charges the opponent from at high speed. *'Light Sign "Earthlight Ray":' Fills the battlefield with magical bombs that explode and fire lasers into the sky. *'Light Sign "Luminous Strike":' Uses her broom as a rifle and fires large, high-speed light bullets. *'Love Sign "Master Spark":' Marisa's signature attack, a giant magical laser fired from her hands, powered by the Mini-Hakkero. Despite it being commonly associated with Marisa, she has stolen the technique from Yuuka Kazami. *'Love Sign "Non-Directional Laser":' Fires concentrated, powerful lasers at the opponent. *'Magicannon "Final Spark":' A version of Marisa's Master Spark that covers a greater area. *'Magic Sign "Stardust Reverie":' Charges at the opponent on her broom at high speeds. *'Magic Space "Asteroid Belt":' An asteroid belt powerful enough to pull two large planets away. *'Magic Waste "Deep Ecological Bomb":' Marisa's most powerful bomb, which explodes after a short delay, leveling the area. *'Perverse Love "Easily-Fruitful Master Spark":' Uses a narrow beam to conduct the power of a Master Spark to amplify the power of the Master Spark and fire it with immense power. *'Ritual Sign "Orreries Sun":' Surrounds herself with small, floating magical crystals that fire lasers at the target. *'Star Sign "Dragon Meteor":' Fires a powerful laser-targeted at the opponent from the air. *'Star Sign "Escape Velocity":' Marisa holds onto her broom while it shoots into the sky. *'Star Sign "Gravity Beat":' Fires an explosive magical bullet into the sky with her broom, which falls onto her opponent. *'Star Sign "Meteonic Shower":' Fires a grest number of star-shaped bullets forwards. *'Star Sign "Satellite Illusion":' Surrounds herself with satellites that attack opponents who get too close. *'"Sungrazer":' Flies into her opponent while riding on her broom at high speeds. Key: Windows | PC-98 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Heat Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Light Benders Category:Touhou Project Category:Games Category:Manga Category:Humans Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Teens Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:PC-98 Canon Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2